Episode 100
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=163 p.8-19, 164 p.2-16 |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Vivi and Carue - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "Rebel Warrior Kohza! The Dream Sworn to Vivi!" is the 100th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hats, Vivi and Ace are still traveling through the desert. Vivi tells Nami about her childhood, her childhood affiliation and reveals the identity of the rebel leader. Long Summary The Straw Hats, Vivi and Ace are still traveling together. The Straw Hats and Vivi are on their way to the Yuba Oasis to meet with the rebel army. Luffy and Usopp, thirsty and tired, began struggling for each to get a drink of water from the skin bottle. Sanji decideds to save his for Nami and Vivi, but Luffy tries to take his water bottle away from him. At that point, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji began to struggle for the water in the skin bottle. Nami asks Vivi to tell her more about the Rebel army and Vivi went to tell her of the event that occured 11 years back. A young Kohza is seen before King Cobra complaining that his village is dried up and the king never came to save them. The King in turn, told him that the weather is commanded by God and that he has no power over nature. Just then Toto arrived beseeching the king that he would accept the punishment for his rude son. Cobra promised to look after the village affected by the drought and told Toto to remain in Alubarna. Kohza, still upset at the king, said the king does not understand the feelings of the poeple and fled his sight. Cobra then told Toto that Kohza is a good child because he cares for the people and their feelings. Vivi, standing by the hallway saw Kohza running down crying and called him a crybaby. Igaram is seen telling Cobra that the country's budget will not suffice to help the whole village affected by the draught and Cobra, comically hitting him on the head, told him to take money out of their personal wallets. Just then, Vivi appeared before her father and told him she got into a fight but lost. Igaram was angry that Kohza hit the princess and Toto was pleading to king for him to commit suicide as a way of apology. Cobra told them to stay out of it for it is a fight between children. In the village, Vivi challenged Kohza for the position of leader. After their fight, Kohza announced Vivi as the assistant leader of the Suna-Suna Clan. Igaram and Cobra were watching in hiding and Cobra commented that Vivi made friends, which is important for the next ruler to have. Vivi, after joining the clan became close to Kohza's family. Vivi was about to be kidnapped when the Suna Suna Clan launched an offensive against the kidnappers to protect Vivi. Meanwhile, in the desert, a scorpion came out from the ground and was about to attack Luffy, making Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Luffy all together beat the scorpion. The Suna Suna Clan continued to fight the kidnappers, when a third one appeared grabbing Vivi. Vivi bit him and ran towards the ruins. Igaram and Cobra appeared after the children have been defeated and inquired on what had happened. They were told, and they went after Vivi. At the ruins, the kidnappers were looking for Vivi and one found her. Kohza came from behind and hit him with a stick. The kidnapper and Kohza went at each other but kohza defeated him by hitting his head and got a knife cut by his left eye. Just then the other two arrived and when they were about to fight Kohza, when Igaram and Cobra koncked them out. Pell and Chaka also defeated the rest of the kidnapping ring crew. Vivi, upon Kohza's recovery cried and told him not to talk of death anymore, after remembering their resolve to protect her. Cobra thanked Kohza for his noble deed, although Kohza said he did for a friend. Cobra asked if Kohza loved the country and he replied "yes" saying it is the country of his birth and Cobra commented that he also loves the country. Kohza told Vivi of Toto accepting the position of a representative to build the Oasis of Yuba into a town, since it is the hub of Western Alabasta. Kohza told her he was leaving with his father and would build Yuba with his two hands. Kohza, upon leaving told Vivi to become a great princess. In the present, Nami comments that Vivi's friend - Kohza - seems like a good person and asked what that had to do with the Rebels. Vivi then revealed to Nami that Kohza was the leader of the Rebel army. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Vivi and Kohza's story was remembered by Vivi after they got to Yuba. In the anime, the story was told on their way to Yuba. *In the manga, after Vivi was appointed the sub-leader, the kids found out Cobra and Igaram were watching them in hiding. The kids were not aware of their presence in the anime. *In the manga, Vivi ran after the third kidnapper approached her. However, in the anime, she bit the finger of the third kidnapper that approached her before running away. Site Navigation 100 100